The recent trend in the semiconductor technology is toward wafers having a larger diameter and a reduced thickness. Accordingly, resin materials having higher functions are required to meet the demand for electronic materials of reduced size and higher precision. Because of their adhesion, heat resistance and moisture resistance, epoxy base materials are frequently used as the resin material for semiconductor devices and electronic parts. It is desirable that epoxy and phenolic resins having adhesion, heat resistance and moisture resistance are endowed with insulation and flexibility of silicone. Patent Document 1 proposes to modify a (meth)allyl-containing epoxy compound with a silicone. However, reaction of a compound having at least three glycidyl groups and at least three (meth)allyl groups in the molecule is unknown.
Patent Document 2 discloses a compound having epoxy and allyl groups, represented by the following formula:
which is commercially available under the trade name of RE-810NM from Nippon Kayaku Co., Ltd. A polymer formed by linking allyl groups on the compound is linear, and thus poor in heat resistance and bond strength when exposed to high temperature atmosphere.